


HEAT

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Armie, Alpha Ryan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Andrew, Omega Timothée, Omega/Omega, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：锤子/甜茶，RR/Andrew警告：涉及甜茶/加菲，锤子/加菲，RR/甜茶设定：ABO世界观，锤子RR是A，甜茶加菲是O，RPS的平行宇宙？反正两位攻没有结婚没有孩子什么都没有。总而言之这就是一个双O发情然后四个人在酒店房间里大搞特搞的PWP，没有下限，极其无耻，所以请看清楚警告自觉避雷。





	HEAT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylviadusihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviadusihan/gifts).



“他们怎么去了那么久。”Timothee呻吟着在床上翻了个身，不断逼近或者说已经开始了的热潮让他难受地像是一条缺水的鱼。缺乏Armie信息素安抚的他在Andrew同样撩人且火辣的信息素的煽动之下，整个人都快要被情欲吞掉了大脑，所有的理智已经被扭曲成了各种奇怪的形状，最后变成一个让他羞耻又兴奋的阴茎模样。

但相比像小孩多动症一样的Timothee，一旁的Andrew则显得安静许多。虽然他不断加重的喘息声表明他其实也和Timothee一样焦躁难耐，但丰富的经验足以让他不用像旁边那位正处于刚被标记的热恋期里的男孩一样，嗷嗷待哺地渴求着他的Alpha。

“放松Timmy。”作为一名前辈，Andrew本能地想去照顾这位年轻的Omega。于是他伸出纤长的胳膊把不停扭来扭去的Timothee拉进怀里，像是哄小孩睡觉一样亲吻着他的额头，安抚道，“放松，他们很快就会回来了。”

“我等不及了……”Timothee拖长着声音像是在撒娇道，他情不自禁地抓住Andrew的衣领把自己往他身上蹭。Andrew身上沉稳又迷人的松香味让他有些羡慕又有些迷恋，他总是很喜欢这种安静温柔但又偶尔透露着性感的味，带着一种经历了岁月洗礼之后的睿智，不像他自己身上那孩童一般的水果糖味，一闻就给人一种他还是个没长大的臭小子。

“别这么说你自己。”Andrew低笑着揉了揉Timothee的卷发，感受着那一缕缕富有弹性的发丝在他的指间被拉伸尔后又缩起来的奇妙的感觉，“你闻起来很可口，嗯……像是熟透了的水蜜桃。”

“噢——Andy……”Timothee半是埋怨半是羞耻地红了红脸，他当然知道Andrew是在故意调戏他的，因为他们前几天才一起欣赏了电影，并决定奢侈地开启了一段长达三个月的放松之旅，作为他自己和Armie在意大利一起经历的那个美丽的夏天的延续，也作为Andrew和Ryan的新婚蜜月旅行。

“让我看看你的戒指。”想着Timothee抓起Andrew搭在他肩上的手放到面前，羡慕地看着那个套在他无名指上的简单但又精致的戒指，忍不住闭上眼轻轻地吻了吻它。

“你们真是太令人羡慕了。”Timothee一边用嘴唇摩挲着Andrew的戒指一边喃喃道，“我真希望我也能有一场婚礼，在意大利的小镇，在Crema，在那个漂亮的房子里，在那个柔软的草坪上，在那个泳池边，在Heaven……”Timothee说着说着便无法克制地想起了他和Armie在意大利的那个美好的夏天，想起他们无论是在镜头前还是在镜头后都形影不离的暧昧，想起他们躺在小山坡上纯粹而又深情的对视，想起他们每个晚上都会在被子下纠缠的双腿，想起Armie每次捧着他的脸喊他名字的低沉声音——不管是Elio还是Timmy，都让他呼吸困难地只想仰头吻上去。

“噢Timmy……”身边突然加重的信息素让Andrew忍不住呻吟出声，现在他开始觉得把他们单独留在酒店里是个错误的决定了，到底是谁说两个Omega能够相互安抚对方在发情期时的焦虑的？这简直就是无稽之谈，这根本只会让情况变得更加失控——

“嗯——”Timothee突然含住Andrew手指的动作让他情不自禁地呻吟出声，他粗喘着气看向趴在自己身上的男孩，忍不住提醒道，“Timmy，我不是Armie。”

“我知道，Andy，我知道。”Timothee含糊地回应着抬头看向Andrew，然后撑着他的胸膛挺起身直视着Andrew的脸。Andrew本能地回看着Timothee，有些后知后觉地发现眼前这个身型纤长的男孩其实就跟他差不多高，只是因为在Armie的衬托之下，让他总有一种Timmy不过只到他肩膀的错觉。

“你闻起来真棒，Andy，你怀孕了吗，我听Armie说Ryan一直在筹划着他的宝宝计划。”

“不，我还没有——Timmy——”脱力倒在他身上的男孩带着发烫的体温让Andrew本能地轻颤着一下，他能感觉到男孩的呼吸正急促地喷洒在他的耳边，紧接着是柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的耳边，湿润的舌尖正有一下没一下地舔弄着他。

“但你很快就会怀孕的对吧？”Timothee紧贴着Andrew的耳边低声问道，他的手不自觉地钻进Andrew的衣服里抚摸着他的小腹。不轻不重的动作引起了Andrew的一阵酥痒，他下意识地想曲起身体躲避Timothee的手，却意外地让他身上的人掉进了自己的腿间。

“啊——”突然相互碰在了一起的下身让两人忍不住呻吟出声，Timothee闭着眼露出了一副终于找到了解脱的模样，情不自禁地开始贴着Andrew的勃起前后磨蹭起来。Andrew被他撩拨得呼吸加快，卡在Timothee腰间的双腿因为越来越明显的快感而慢慢地收紧夹住了他的腰。这时Timothee就像是得到了鼓励一样加大了挺腰的速度，他压下身子紧贴着Andrew的裤子大力磨蹭着。顿时像火花一般绽开的快感让他们都忍不住张大了嘴用力呼吸，Timothee饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，迫不及待地拉下了Andrew的裤子释放出他的分身，同时褪下自己的裤子，把他们两人的阴茎贴在一起用手套弄起来。

“Timmy……”Andrew颤抖着发出了一声变调的呻吟，男孩骨节分明的手指紧接着他阴茎上下撸动的感觉新鲜又刺激，毕竟自从他和Ryan在一起以后，他就再没有被其他人这样触碰过自己的身体，他甚至都快忘了除了Ryan和他自己以外的手抚摸他的感觉是怎么样的了。而现在，Timothee那就像青春期的小孩一样直接又单纯的爱抚让Andrew感到了陌生但又熟悉，男孩就像是把他带回到了二十年前的那个杂物间里，那时的他第一次和别人做爱，就躲在学校那个小舞台的狭窄化妆间里，任由高年级的男生把他压在一堆清洁工具上，托着他的身体自下而上的贯穿他的身体……

陷入了回忆之中的Andrew像溺水了一样感到羞耻又罪恶，他不该想起这些往事，不该为它们感到兴奋，更加不该去怀念那些疯狂的时光。但他控制不了他的身体，他迷恋性，他享受性，他不管到哪里去做什么工作，都需要性的陪伴。所以总有人说Andrew Garfield几乎睡遍了整个好莱坞，他不会承认这个因为他并没有，但他也不会否认这个因为他的确有想过要这么做。直到Ryan的出现。

Andrew不记得自己到底是在什么时候开始关注Ryan的，这个男人的模样就像是突然之间出现在他的大脑里，毫无预兆的，但又给他一种莫名其妙的熟悉感和理所当然，就好像他从一开始就在那里，只不过是他现在才发现罢了。但他从来没有和Ryan合作过，他们甚至都没有见过面，但他却在那年金球奖的颁奖礼上对这个完全陌生的男人燃起了惊人的欲望。这简直太扯了，这简直就是不可理喻。他喜欢性，但不是随随便便对着那个陌生人都能发情的婊子，他只和自己接触过的、了解过的、合作过的人做爱，不管是演员还是导演甚至只是化妆师灯光师片场助理，只要他们合得来，只要他正好有了欲望，理所当然地一夜情或者多夜情并不是什么难以接受的事情。但对一个完全陌生的家伙？不，不行，不管他长得多帅多性感，不行就是不行。

但Ryan的出现完全打破了这一切定律，只要他出现在他的视线里，Andrew就没有办法把他的注意力从男人的身上移开。他的脸，他的衣服，他的双手，他的信息素，他走路的姿势，他说话的声音，他一切的一切，都像是一个巨型磁铁一样用力地吸引着Andrew。当他们坐在那里等待开场的时候，Andrew能感觉到自己的腿已经开始不安分地靠近了Ryan，当Ryan颁完奖从后台回来的时候，他的视线几乎在他的身上舔了一遍，而当Ryan重新回到他身边的时候，他简直控制不住自己想要去闻他身上的味道。于是当来到属于Ryan的奖项时，他几乎是不假思索地提出了那个有关吻的无理要求，他甚至都不在乎他的女朋友就坐在他的身边，他就只是这么赤裸裸地看着他，提出了这个只要是正常人都不会回应的请求，然后等待着被拒绝。

“Yeah.That's great！”

什么？

“我会假装要去亲我的女孩，但在最后一秒我会转向你。”

什么？

Andrew不得不承认他的大脑在那短暂的几秒内是完全空白的，一直到Ryan的舌头伸进了他的嘴巴里狠狠地转了一圈然后果断地抽出去之后，他才意识到刚才到底发生了什么。紧接着他又意识到他已经栽在了这个男人的手上了，不可思议地，无法理喻地，彻彻底底地，栽在他的手上了。

“你还好吗？”那天晚些时候Ryan在洗手间里找到了心慌意乱的他，他被吓了一跳，几乎是条件反射地转过身想要做出镇定的样子来为自己辩解。但他没想到的是，这个上一秒还在用担心友好的语气关心他的男人，下一秒竟然就已经走到了自己的面前把他困在了洗手台之前，带着邪气的笑容就像一股电流窜过Andrew的背脊，环绕在他身边的性感气息让他情不自禁地开始喘息出声。

“你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？”男人带着挑逗意味的低语让Andrew耳根一阵酥麻，他无意识地舔了舔自己半张的嘴唇，无辜又挑逗地回看着男人的双眼，反问道：“像什么？”

“像一个脸上写着‘操我’的婊子。”

“啊——”Andrew忍不住仰起头呻吟了一声，被阴茎插入的快感让他兴奋地拱起了身去夹紧体内的炽热。Timothee被紧致的甬道吸得头皮一麻，不得不先抽出来大半让Andrew放松一下，然后再挺身进入他的后穴。这是他第一次和Omega做爱，他从来不知道把自己的分身埋进这样湿润柔软的甬道里原来真的有那么舒服，这让Timothee情不自禁地想起了那些被他蹂躏过的水蜜桃，那些多汁的果肉紧贴在自己的阴茎上来回摩擦吸附着他的快感。那很舒服，真的，但比不上Andrew的身体，比不上他此刻被Andrew紧紧夹住挤压按摩的快感。于是Timothee又想起了Armie的嘴巴，想起他如何托住他的臀部或者拉开他的双腿，轻而易举地张嘴将他全部含进去用力地吮吸着。Armie的嘴总是很热，他的舌头灵活有力，而且深知他的每一个敏感点，因此每次当他用力地舔过他敏感的柱身时，Timothee就会瞬间有了射精的欲望。但Andrew的身体相比起来就没有Armie的嘴巴那么有攻击性，Andrew只会不停地颤抖着按摩着他，催促着他动得更快更狠，但又在快感过度积聚的时候适时地放松，让他有缓一口气再重新发狠的余地。这种循序渐进，感受着高潮在自己体内一点一点建筑起来的快感让Timothee陌生又迷恋，他情不自已地想要索求更多，像要尝试一下掌控的感觉，想要让Andrew在他的节奏下为他高潮一次。于是他拉住Andrew的腰让他更加靠近自己，同时抓起他的两条腿折起压在他胸前。Timothee用枕头垫高了Andrew的下半身，让他把那个紧紧咬着他不放的饥渴小穴展露在眼前。他好奇地手指蹭了蹭那个不停收缩着的穴口，在Andrew忍不住颤抖着喊停时把中指紧贴着他自己的阴茎插了进去，然后他用双手撑开了Andrew的后穴，露出一点里面鲜红色的媚肉，然后缓慢地在他体内抽动起来。

“不——Timmy——”一想到男孩可以清楚地看到自己的后穴甚至他的身体内部，Andrew就忍不住烧红了一张脸想要把自己藏起来。这太过了，哪怕是Ryan也没试过对他做这样的事。

“你真美，Andy，从里到外都是粉色的。”但Timothee就像是没有觉察到Andrew的羞赧一样兴奋地称赞着，“我不知道我会不会也和你一样，但我希望如此。我从来不知道原来和Omega做爱真的这么舒服，现在我可以理解Armie为什么这么热衷于性了。”

“God…Timmy…Stop…”现在Andrew才是变成熟透了的水蜜桃的那个人了，强烈的羞耻心让他不由自主地夹紧了身体，埋在他体内的阴茎因此猛地跳了一下然后毫无预兆地大力抽插起来。强烈的快感在瞬间席卷了Andrew的大脑，他瞪着眼睛抓住身下的床单急促地呼吸着，他身上的每一个毛孔都因为过度的刺激而张开，贪婪地呼吸着空气中浓郁的信息素想要寻求安慰，然而来自于Timothee身上的信息素却像是可怕的催情剂一样让Andrew不停地渴求着更多却始终得不到满足。Alpha，他需要Alpha，Ryan，Ryan，Alpha，Ryan……

充满了整个房间的渴望让Timothee敏感地打了个颤，Andrew过于外放的情感让他准确无比地捕捉到了他脑子里的每一个想法，因此在他的感染之下，Timothee也忍不住张开了自己的情绪，让对Armie的渴望冲刷着他的神经指导着他的身体，想象着他的嘴唇亲吻着他肩膀的触感，他的双手紧握着他的腰带动他身体摇摆的力度，还有他的阴茎在自己大力进出时的快感……他想要这一切，渴望这一切，需要这一切，他的Alpha，Armie，他的Alpha，Alpha，Armie……

“操！”突然爆发在房间里的不属于两人的烈性气息让床上的人都忍不住发出了一声尖叫，但正濒临高潮的他们已经管不了别的更多只一心寻求着释放。Timothee闭着眼卖力地摆动着腰感受着最后冲刺时带来的战栗快感，Andrew紧缩着身体夹住他的甬道因为过度的刺激而不停颤抖着，就像是有无数个小吸盘同时吮吸着他的阴茎，让他绷紧了身体痛快地射了出来。

“你们他妈的在干什么？”刚从超市买了一大堆热潮期必备的补给品回来的两人忍不住对着床上的两人道，空气中纠缠不清的Omega信息素刺激着他们紧绷的欲望让他们巴不得立刻扑倒床上去把那两人狠狠地按在身下猛干。但是刚才发生的一切太过于出乎他们的意料并且性感得让他们完全无法移开视线，以至于他们就像是被施了定身咒一样完全傻在了原地，只能眼睁睁地看着Timothee把软下的阴茎从Andrew体内抽出，顺带出一股粘稠的精液，随后他就像是体力耗光了一样整个人瘫在了Andrew的身上，撒娇一般地磨蹭着他的身体抬起头和他接吻。

“彼此安慰？我猜。”回了回神的Andrew转头看向站在床边的两人笑道，他温柔地拍了拍Timothee柔软的头发，放任对方不停地舔吻啃咬着他的下巴和脖子。

“他刚刚在操你。”Ryan忍不住道，本能的占有欲让他立刻丢下了手里的东西大步走向两人。

感觉到熟悉的Alpha气息靠近的Andrew忍不住颤抖地兴奋了起来，他本能地撑着床坐起来迎向他的丈夫，却还是忍不住挑衅道：“你吃醋了？”

“我反正是有点。”Armie突然插进了他们的对话里一把捞起软成泥的Timothee抱进怀里，“他可从来没有那样吻过我。”

“Armie……”回过神来的Timothee一把抱住Armie热情地吻了上去，熟悉的Alpha信息素让他感到一阵安心又兴奋，一直没有被照顾到的后穴也因此难耐地收缩了起来，蚁蚀般的空虚感让他饥渴地磨蹭起了Armie的胯部，满意地感觉到对方的硬挺正隔着牛仔裤顶住了他的大腿。

身后越发放纵的情爱气息刺激着床头这边还在大眼瞪小眼的两人，Andrew勾着嘴角把腿蹭上Ryan的大腿，脚掌贴着他的裤子不停摩擦着他的身体，故意张开双腿让他看到自己的下体的一片狼藉，直到Ryan终于忍不住一把抓住他的脚踝把他拉到面前，然后压下身子发狠地用自己的胯部顶了顶他的臀部，惩罚般地扬起手用力地扇了一下他的屁股。

“婊子。”Ryan粗声低骂着狠狠地咬上了Andrew的嘴唇大力吮吸着，他粗暴地撕扯着Andrew身上所剩无几的衣服，一路顺着他的下巴啃咬着他的身体留下一个又一个明显的吻痕。Andrew呻吟着把腿缠上Ryan的腰，享受着丈夫那嫉妒又愤怒的信息素撩拨着他的情欲的美好触感，然后在另一股强烈的Alpha突然强行钻进了他的身体时忍不住沙哑地呻吟出声。

已经开始干正事的Armie再也没有心思去控制自己躁动的信息素，Timothee过于兴奋紧致的甬道吸得他大脑一片空白，他只得本能地抱紧男孩纤瘦的身体凶猛地操干起来，短硬的胡渣不时地磨蹭着Timothee单薄的胸膛，在那白嫩的皮肤上留下了一片又一片的绯红。

“FUCK ME.”Andrew软糯的声音唤回了Ryan被身后两人扰得心烦意乱的注意力，他看着Andrew直起身讨好地亲吻他，任由对方主动解开他裤子上的皮带、纽扣和拉链，然后一脸渴望地捧住他的阴茎握在手心抚弄着。

“FUCK ME.”Andrew还在那里不停地挑逗着，“I want you alpha.I need my husband's cock NOW.”

“FUCK ME.”Ryan终于忍不住低声骂道，他按下Andrew的头用力地吮吸了一下他的嘴唇，紧接着下一秒便搂着他的腰一口气贯穿了他的身体，“你会杀了我的你知道吗？嗯？”

“不……我不会……啊……我不会……”Andrew心满意足地抱紧Ryan的脖子，指尖漫无目的地磨蹭着他短硬的头发鼓励他在自己身上留下更多的痕迹。他喜欢这个，他喜欢Ryan粗暴地对着他，他喜欢被他的丈夫弄的浑身都是淤青甚至干得下不了床，因为这能让他感觉到最直接的爱，让他知道自己在对方心里到底有多重要。

“那不会疼吗？”不知什么时候被Armie翻了个身的Timothee此刻正对着Andrew，他那双过于撩人的双眼此刻正挂着一两滴性感的眼泪，眼眶因为哭泣而微微红肿，散乱的卷发粘在他的额前遮住他的眼睛，让他看起来就像个刚发育成熟的少女一样性感又纯真。

“不，不疼。”Andrew笑着朝Timothee伸出了手，Ryan见状便抱着他转了个身好让他能碰到Timothee。于是被夹在两人中间的Omega便像失散多年了的兄弟一样紧紧地抱在了一切，Timothee有些害怕又有些好奇地抚摸着Andrew身上的吻痕，一丝前所未有的悸动使他的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳了起来。他几乎是无意识地把嘴唇贴上了Andrew的胸膛，先是缓慢温柔地一一吻过他的吻痕，然后不由自主地舔上了Andrew的一边的乳头，像个孩子一样含住它吸了吸又咬了咬，停顿了一下后，突然叼住它用力地吮吸了起来。

Andrew被这突如其来的快感弄得全身一惊，他甚至都没有意识到自己有没有叫出声，只能被动地感觉到自己的双手正紧紧地抓住Timothee的胳膊，像是想要推开他，却不知为何反而放任对方越来越贴近自己，直到他的手指捏住自己的另一边乳头同时玩弄起来。

“Timmy……唔……别咬啊……”来自身下持续不断地的大力碰撞让Andrew的声音变得破碎不堪，Ryan不知道什么时候把他摆成了一个坐在他腿上的姿势，宽厚的手掌抓住了他的双臂把它们从Timothee的身上移开，逼迫着他只能被动地挺起胸膛承受同时来自上下两个敏感点的折磨，就好像刚才那个还在因为他和Timothee做爱了而吃醋的家伙已经消失不见了一样。

没有了束缚的Timothee嘴上的动作变得更加大胆起来，他不停用舌头拨动着嘴里成熟挺立的肉粒，甚至用牙齿夹住它微微用力地蹂躏了一下。细微的疼痛让Andrew忍不住呜咽出声，夹杂着酥麻的强烈快感让他无法成句，只能不停地叫着“轻点”，“不要”之类的词，却让人搞不懂或者故意不去搞懂他到底是对谁说的。这时，Timothee下意识地抬眼看了一下Ryan，两个人眼里都有着对方看不懂的情绪，却又像是达成了某种共识一样，Ryan突然分开双腿让Andrew被动地敞开了大腿挂在他的身上，紧接着Timothee吐出了Andrew那边快被他咬破皮的乳头，改用手指捏住玩弄，同时低下头一边往后拱着身体迎合Armie的挺动，一边凑到Andrew的腿间张嘴含住了他的阴茎。

“不——啊——Timmy——唔——Ryan——别这样——”从来没试过别人这样同时玩弄身上所有敏感部位的Andrew忍不住发出近似啜泣的声音，他不停地绷紧身体想要控制自己不要被过多的快感吞噬理智，但每一次当Ryan狠狠地顶上他的子宫口同时Timothee配合着张开喉咙吞入他的阴茎时，他都只能绝望地浑身瘫软下来发出小动物呜咽一样的哭声。

这时跪在Timothee身后的Armie喘着粗气有些意外又惊叹着看着Andrew这副挣扎在崩溃边缘的漂亮模样，没忍住感慨了一声：“我从来不知道他这么性感。”

“不——”听到好友这番评价的Andrew终于因为强烈的羞耻心忍不住哭了出来，他别过脸去咬着嘴唇不停地颤抖着，但很快就被Ryan捏住下巴强行把脸转了回来。

“你不知道？”Ryan似乎很意外道，他一边用手指磨蹭着Andrew丰厚下唇，故意压低了声音咬着Andrew的耳朵道，“我还以为你操过他，你们之前不是合作过吗，《社交网络》？”

“噢，那个时候他一直跟Jesse粘在一起，几乎没有正眼看过我。”Armie耸了耸肩道。

“唔！”而Andrew则为此发出了一声意义不明的短促呻吟。

“噢我都差点忘了，Jesse那个混小子……”Ryan说着用力地咬了咬Andrew的脖子，惹得Andrew恐惧又兴奋地抖了一下，“有一段时间你真的爱他爱得死去活来对吧？”

“Ryan……我爱你，只有你……我啊……”Timothee突然的一个深喉让濒临高潮的Andrew毫无预兆地射了出来。害怕Timothee被呛到的Armie的连忙抱起他瘫软的身子，却没料到Timothee就这么带着满嘴的精液吻上了他。第一次在Timothee嘴里尝到别人的味道的感觉让Armie感到一阵心痒，他并不感到恶心，也不能说讨厌，只能说有点儿不适应，或许还带着一点他不该有的兴奋。他是Andrew的好朋友，或许还是他少数几个没睡过的朋友之一。但Armie 不否认自己对Andrew产生过兴趣，只是他们已经错过了最佳的调情机会，所以就一直保持着最普通的友谊关系，再说他现在已经有了Timmy，除了Timmy，他对别人再没有兴趣。而现在这个，这不能说是兴趣，只能说是兴奋和好奇或者别的什么奇怪的情绪的结合体，这只是一次荷尔蒙作祟的结果。毕竟四个人，一张床，两个正在发情中的Omega……当这些东西结合起来的时候，他们就都应该猜到会发生什么样的后果。

第一次高潮几乎是他们同步到达的，瞬间冲上顶峰的信息素挤满了整个房间几乎要撑破那些单薄的玻璃。混乱复杂但又火辣性感的气息在四人周围彼此缠绕交织着，在无形中延长了他们的高潮余韵。瘫软在床铺中央的Andrew和Timothee哼哼着像两只小猫一样彼此磨蹭着，他们的嘴唇有意无意地亲吻着彼此的脸颊，纤长的手指慵懒地抚摸着对方的身体，然后像同类相吸一样他们慢慢地抱到了一起去，完全无视自己身旁的伴侣而专心致志地和对方拥吻。

慢慢冷静下来的两位Alpha都带着一种类似于宠溺或怜爱的眼神看着他们的Omega，只是很快他们就意识到自己的视线正徘徊在他们不应该注视的对象身上。但这或许只是因为他们的伴侣此刻都正背对着他们，或许只是因为从他们这个角度看过去视线总是不可避免地先落在另一个Omega的身上，又或许……很快两个Alpha就放弃了继续思考，他们同时闭上眼吸了一口气，然后不约而同地抬头看向对方。

“Are you thinking what I am thinking？”Armie看着Ryan问。

“Well，这取决于他们同不同意。”Ryan回道。

“你们在说什么？”捕捉到两人对话的Timothee好奇地抬起头看向他们，他看起来挺精神的，不像一旁的Andrew，迷迷糊糊的样子似乎还没从刚才的高潮里回过神来。

“一个交换的游戏，或者不是游戏，但就是交换。”Ryan看着Timothee道。

“交换？”Timothee有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，紧接着就像是想到了什么一样惊讶地张大了嘴巴，“你是在说……我们，交换……”

“Yep.”Ryan有些轻挑地笑了笑道，“但如果你们不愿意我们不会强迫你们的。”

“哦，哦，那这样……”Timothee闻言看向Andrew，后者正闭着眼睛在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，“Andy，你听到他们说的了么，Andy？”

“什么？”Andrew有些迷糊地抬起头，视线正巧落在了Armie的脸上，“你们在说什么？”

“交换游戏。”Armie对着Andrew道。

“哦……”Andrew轻轻地点了点头，紧接着慢半拍地反应过来道，“什么？交换——你们——”Andrew说着快速地看了Armie和Ryan一眼，然后又看向面前的Timothee，对方正眨巴眨巴着眼睛对着他笑。

“噢，你，你想——”Andrew有些结巴看着Timothee道，他的脑子现在还是一团乱，更别提面前的人那条不安分的大腿正夹在他的腿间挑逗地蹭来蹭去。

“我觉得这挺有趣的。”Timothee笑道，“不过如果你介意——”

“不，我，我只是……”他介意吗？不，他不介意，他为什么会介意。这个结论下得如此之快让Andrew自己都吓了一跳。是因为演员这个职业的关系让他对身体接触和性都看得这么轻吗，他不在意Ryan或者自己到底和谁睡过，只要他们明确地肯定对方是他们爱的唯一一个人。再说了，谁没有一个自由放纵许可证，只不过也许他们的那上面名字有点儿略多罢了。

“所以。”Timothee道。

“所以……”Andrew不知道该怎么说，到最后他只能低骂一句脏话然后用力地吻上了Timothee，“去他的我们都在发情，所以事情还能怎么办？”

“就是这样。”Ryan说着抱起Andrew热情地亲吻着他的嘴唇，但下一秒他就被Timothee含住他阴茎的嘴巴吓得叫了出声，“操，你真他妈有条灵活的舌头，我发誓我在看电影的时候就已经知道了。”

“所以跟我的比怎么样？”Andrew笑着问道，但等Armie的身体覆上他的背时他就再也没办法做得这么游刃有余了。

“他更会舔，你更会吸，宝贝。”Ryan说着最后捏住Andrew的下巴吻了吻他的唇，满意地吞下了对方因为被Armie进入而发出的呻吟声。紧接着Ryan抓住Timothee的胳膊把他拉起来，让他转过身去跪趴在床上，从背后进入了他。

第一次在Armie注视着的情景下和别人做爱的Timothee有点脸红地低下了头，他突然发现当事情真的发生之后他其实并不能表现得如自己想象的那般自如。强烈的羞耻心夹杂着一种类似于出轨的刺痛感让他既兴奋又害怕，他迫不及待地想去看Armie此刻的表情，但又没有勇气抬起头来。而这时，他身后的Ryan突然伸手托起了他的下巴，Timothee能感觉到对方结实的胸膛压在了他的背上，那陌生的触感让他一阵战栗，紧接着他的视线就被迫对上了Armie的双眼，装在那双眼睛里的爱和迷恋在瞬间冲进了Timothee的大脑里竟让他有一种想要哭的冲动。

“看着他，就这样一直看着他。”Ryan低声在Timothee的耳边道，“不要移开你的视线，做个好孩子，一直看着你的Alpha，看看他有多爱你。”

Timothee听话地连连点头，情不自禁地伸长脖子去和Armie交换了一个吻。

“什么都别想，只要享受这个就好。”Armie贴着Timothee的嘴唇温柔道，“If you wanna say something,just call me by your name.”

Timothee咬着嘴唇鼻头一酸，忍不住哭着点了点头。

“Timmy...”他低声呼唤着，“Timmy…Timmy…”

“老实说我到现在依然不是很懂这种情趣。”

“闭嘴。”Andrew瞪了一眼不识风趣的Ryan道，“你那些情趣也没好到哪里去。”

“什么！！你这样说可太伤哥的心了Spidey！”

“Jesus！”Andrew瞪着眼睛一脸不可置信地看着Ryan，“别这么叫我，你知道我——”

“我知道你爱死这个baby boy，快点，翘高你那个全纽约第一的屁股让哥好好看看，等这个大块头完事之后哥一定要狠狠地干你三天三夜让你就算有自愈因子也不能——”

“闭嘴Ryan！”Andrew红着脸大叫道，该死的，这个男人就是知道怎么撩他。

“叫我Wade，baby boy，或者Mr.Pool，随便你喜欢。”Ryan说着欠揍地朝Andrew挤了挤眼睛，看得Andrew真想用蛛网糊他一脸，如果他能做到的话。

“算了，不废话，让我们速战速决，哥已经等不及给我的Petey Pie播种了。”Ryan说着突然拉高了Timothee的腰快速抽动起来，而在同一时间，Andrew也被Armie从床上拉了起来自下而上的贯穿着。强烈的快感夹杂着羞耻心让两人都发出了夹杂着哭腔的呻吟声，他们用力地闭着眼睛像是不敢相信自己竟然被除了伴侣以外的人干得浪叫不停，同时空气中开始变得有些针锋相对的Alpha的信息素也让他们的呼吸骤然缩紧。第二次高潮来得急促又突然，不属于自己伴侣的精液一股一股地射进了敏感的甬道里冲刷着他们战栗的身体，强烈的背德感让他们咬着嘴唇不由自主地流下了眼泪，但另一方面巨大的兴奋感和满足感又使他们丢弃盔甲地夹紧了体内的巨物直到榨干最后一滴精液。

已经射过三次的Andrew和Timothee软趴趴地瘫在床上等待身体慢慢冷静下来，但没多久空气中再度沸腾起来的Alpha就让他们意识到现在离休息还有很长一段距离。刚刚看着自己的伴侣在另一个Alpha怀里高潮的刺激让Ryan和Armie完全无法冷静下来，本能的独占欲让他们迫切地想要宣示自己的主权。但床上的两人看起来已经筋疲力竭，没办法两人只好想了个别的办法来解决这个问题。

“我就告诉你这个会派上用场的。”Ryan一边说一边从床边的一堆袋子里翻出了一个双头的按摩棒，Armie有些无语地捂了捂脸，像是不敢相信他最后竟然真的买了这玩意。

“我还以为你把它放回去了。”

“得了吧，这会很有趣的。”Ryan说着捞起Andrew讨好地吻了吻他的眉心，但对方显然对他这种意味着“宝贝我有事情拜托你但你相信我这一定不是什么奇怪的Play”的举动太熟悉不过了，所以Andrew只是哼哼着用手肘顶了Ryan的肚子一下，嫌弃地睁开看向想看看他又搞来了什么乱七八糟的玩具。

“这是什么？”Andrew皱着眉看着Ryan手机那个下流的按摩棒问道。

“一个可以让你们一边吸我们一边操你们自己的小玩具。”Ryan抱紧了Andrew的腰顺带紧紧地搂住了他的胳膊道，像是在防止他会突然给自己来一拳似的。

“这都是他的主意。”一旁的Armie连忙撇清关系道。

“什么？怎么了？”床上的Timothee有些好奇地爬起来问道，“双头按摩棒？”

“操Ryan……”Andrew忍不住闭上眼呻吟道，“你真是个变态，比死侍还变态，如果我早知道你——”

“太迟了宝贝，太迟了。还有第一次见面就快对着我发情的你可没资格这么说我。”Ryan笑着狠狠地亲了一下Andrew的嘴唇，“我们来玩吧？”

“仅此一次！”Andrew恶狠狠地瞪着Ryan然后一把抓过他手里的按摩棒，“我他妈要怎么把它同时插进我们的屁股里？”

“操，我真是爱死你脾气暴躁的时候了。趴下宝贝，我帮你们放进去。”

“嘿，Timmy还没答应——”

“这个看起来挺好玩的。”Armie话还没说完，Timothee就已经打断了他。这让Armie有些不可置信地看着自己的小男朋友，然后忍不住捂着脸低吟了一声。该死的发情期，该死的二十几岁，该死的充满了好奇心的年纪，该死的。

“Timmy~”Timothee故意拖长了声音朝Armie笑道，过于漂亮的一张脸带着些许的异国风情，一颦一蹙都尽显撩拨的性感。Armie呼吸紧促地朝他靠了过去，认命地低头吻了吻Timothee的卷发。这个男孩真的过于性感，也许从他第一眼看到他的时候他就已经被迷上了，就像是Elio对Oliver的无限渴望一样，他对这个男孩又何尝不是爱之入骨。

“你看看他们这个对视多深情，我们可不能把气氛搞得尴尬起来。”

“只要你闭嘴气氛就不会变得尴尬起来。”Andrew没好气地翻着白眼道。

“我才不这么觉得，只要你配合我就好了。来嘛，就这一次，听话？”

Andrew犹豫地抬眼看向Ryan，显然有点儿动摇。

“来吧，我发誓就只有这么一次。”于是Ryan乘胜追击道。

Andrew咬了咬唇，手指握住Ryan挺立的柱身犹豫地抚摸着。“那你——”最后他还是小声地开口道，“你一个字也不许说，一个字都不可以，你答应我我就答应你。”

“没问题！”Ryan不假思索道，“来吧宝贝，说出来，让我听听你的声音。”

Andrew红着脸用嘴唇蹭了蹭Ryan的阴茎，舌头有意无意地舔弄着他的马眼，但却一直视线闪烁着一言不发。Ryan焦急难耐地看着他，就在他快要忍不住的时候，Andrew终于一脸羞耻地抬头看向他，低哑的声线用蚊子一般大小的音量害羞道：

“我能吸你的阴茎吗，Mr.Pool？”

“操！”Ryan低骂一声立刻挺身插进了Andrew张开的嘴里，Andrew眯起眼睛有些艰难吞咽着口中的巨物，忍不住想道你个混蛋还是说话了，但很快狂野的Alpha的信息素就让他把这一点微不足道的控诉丢到了脑后。他闭上眼睛专心致志着舔弄着Ryan的粗长，一直到埋在体内的按摩棒突然剧烈振动起来时才猛地想起它的存在。而这时他身后的Timothee像是也被吓到了一样突然整个人跳了一下，带动着那个按摩棒顶上了Andrew的前列腺。Andrew心颤地低吟了一声，本能地扭着腰把按摩棒往后拱，结果正好顶上了Timothee的敏感点，让他不由自主地缩了一下。

坐在床上的两位Alpha屏着气目不转睛地看着他们的Omega无意识地跟着嘴上吮吸吞吐的节奏，在床上摇摆着屁股操着自己。这过于色情放荡的，简直只会在成人影片里才会出现的景色让Ryan自己都吓了一跳，而另一头的Armie更是彻底看呆了。而已经被新一轮热潮烧糊了脑子的两位Omega则完全没有心思去管他们的Alpha正在想什么，按摩棒带来的振动快感很快就被更加巨大的空虚给压了下来，渴望着被彻底填满的Omega开始不安分地扭动起来，他们摇摆的动作和节奏变得越来越大，但依然不满足的呻吟声也跟着越来越大。最后，他们已经不知道到底是自己还是对方先动的手，总之两人几乎是同时从床上爬起来丢掉按摩棒，然后在Alpha意外又期待的目光中张开腿跨坐在他们的身上，饥渴地扶着他们的挺立的阴茎抵上自己的后穴，迫不及待地一口气坐了下去。

尖叫和粗喘同时响起，新一轮翻腾的Alpha信息素凶猛地缠上了自己的另一半将他紧紧地拥抱了起来，灼烧般的情欲带着电击般的刺激快感让两人忘情地发出淫荡的呻吟声。交缠的肢体诉说着毫不保留的渴望和激情，每一次身体的碰撞都是用行动在证明的爱与欲望。第三次高潮出现得意料之外但又在情理之中，不断肿大的结带来一阵让人满足的酸痛感，而一股接着一股不断射入的精液更是把这次美妙的高潮彻底推上了极致。Omega颤抖着抱紧自己的伴侣，止不住的生理眼泪让他们看起来就像孩子一样让人感到无限的怜爱。Alpha温柔地安抚着自己的伴侣，温暖的大手按摩着他们紧绷的后颈，爱抚着那个象征一辈子的标记。

“洗个澡？”不知是谁这样问道。还在吸鼻子的两人都点了点头，于是Alpha们同时起身抱着他们走进浴室。宽阔的浴缸足以坐下他们四个人，待他们的身体都冷静下来后，还处于热潮期后段的两人决定暂时远离那两个行走的荷尔蒙。

Andrew和Timothee缩在浴缸的另一头给对方洗着头，浴缸这头的两人不约而同地歪着脑袋去看他们，看着看着，Armie像是突然想到了什么一样，对着Ryan道：

“如果电影要拍续集，不如你们两个也来吧？”

“如果有适合的角色的话。”Ryan道，“不过我还真没拍过这种青春恋爱电影。”

“你是不太合适。”Armie忍不住笑道，“但Andrew很适合。”

“嘿，你是在拐着弯骂我吗？”Ryan顿时不满道。

Armie笑了笑但没说话，只是拿着莲蓬头示意Timothee过来冲水。

洗过澡后四人一起挪到了隔壁房间去休息，毕竟刚才那张床已经完全不能睡了。热潮期已经到了尾声的两人都困倦地打着哈欠爬上床窝在了正中央。这时Timothee总像个孩子一样会往Andrew怀里钻。Andrew喃喃了一句晚安后顺势抱着Timothee睡了过去。于是等两位Alpha把隔壁房间的床单被单什么的都整理完毕送给酒店工作人员拿去清洗更换后，只能小心翼翼轻手轻脚地爬上床在两边各自躺下，然后一脸傻笑地伸手搂住自己的伴侣，满足地吸一口他们颈窝间甜而不腻的温柔气息。

晚安，宝贝，做个好梦。

 

完。


End file.
